


DP: Betrayal & Corruption

by UnKnown294



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Betrayal, Corruption, Gen, New frienships, Shadow - Freeform, Tragety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnKnown294/pseuds/UnKnown294
Summary: When a new enemy rises, it's up to Danny to come to the rescue, but what will happen if he's the one that needs to be saved? Can three, new, forgotten ghosts help him escape his captor? Or are they really ghosts? I don't own Danny Phantom; he belongs to the wonderful man, Butch Hartman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on my Wattpad account two years ago on August and when it became very popular, I've decided to post it here.
> 
> Enjoy reading this!~

Ever wondered what it would be like to float without the use of a machine? Not possible. Walk through walls of a building complex undetected and fall off of a ledge to see if you are going to die, but you still lived without even a scratch? Perhaps, but it is by chance and very high luck. Have others of your kind wandering in the dead of night with a purpose of being there? Maybe; however, you will not see them, but feel their presence. You can hear that shallow whispering when you enter an empty room of an abandoned building and the air around you turn cold like the beginning of winter.

What was that caused this?

What would you do if that happened to you?

Sounds like something is trying to reach you, or someone, but you can’t see their presence. Must have been your imagination… Until you see the result in front of you. People have been curious as of objects mindlessly be picked up without who or what causes it to move. They would think it was from their house pets or something else. We think nothing caused the accidents and move on to doing other things.

But what if… You are not alone?

We think of a supernatural phenomenon when we sense it. The first subject that comes to mind is probably a ghost causing the mischievous activity. You can call in a paranormal investigator, a psychic, or an exorcist, yet those people won’t do the job and you’re stuck with this being maybe until the rest of your life. You can’t get rid of it that hard when you put the manifestation being into light areas. It will still be there, watching you. As though you were right about the presence being a ghost, you’re wrong. What if that ghost turns out to be something more than a translucent manifestation?

There is another existence that’s playing with you, and it wants to be noticed like its almost similar counterpart.

However, we can get to the revealing once we enter the realm full of ghosts starting at a familiar, lightly glowing clock tower that has gear parts attached to the structure, flags waving in nonexistent wind, and a swirl pendulum within the middle of the structure’s neck. This is where the first shadow makes it presence known.

Inside, metal gears rotate and clocks ticked in their own rhythms scattered around the complex. The air was mated in a calm, quiet state. This part of the zone has been kept silent and away from other areas where no distractions and no commotions were needed to disturb the being residing in the tower. Within its massive, glowing green walls, hidden from sight from the outside of the dimension, a ghost doused in a purple cape with his hood up gazed at the main one of the many screens in the room, studying what would occur in the time flow.

Each screen clip showed different occurrences, no display changing course nor altered by another entity from other pasts and futures, or in rare cases, dimensional.

He sighed hollowly, letting a small smile cross his lips. Never had he been at peace for such long years as a watcher over the Earth plain. The time ghost closed his crimson red eyes and made his smile normal sized. It's been quite some time since the asteroid, or dubbed the Disasteriod, incident happened and so far, nothing has popped up. There were exceptions as a few spots came from Skulker and the Box Ghost showing up once in a while to fight a protective ghost outside of the Ghost Zone, but nothing exciting to think about; just boring repetitions.

No enemies showed up... yet, as of right now.

"I see that there is nothing wrong again, Clockwork?" a voice spoke behind his back.

"Everything is in its place." Clockwork told while changing from his normal self to older, next his younger self and back to normal. This went on during their discussion. "As far as I can tell, nothing has been disrupted from its course since the boy saved both our worlds, except a few times from the reckless Skulker and the nuisance Box Ghost."

The two nodded in understanding, one of them blinking their large, one eye. "Though,” the one on the left spoke, “You know how time is kept under hand, you may need to be involved less before it becomes out of control. We do not need the same occurrence like the last time. Otherwise, there will be-"

Before Observant number two could finish speaking, Clockwork calmly intruded, yet with a tad bit of annoyance mixed in, "I know what will occur, Observant. And we were lucky to even keep him under surveillance all the time until I intervened. Remember what I told the both of you the last time we have met or do you both still remember?"

They simply nod again, knowing that Clockwork can see into the past, present, and future before others do. Of course, it was Clockwork's job to check for any defaults that would spawn in events. Though he never discussed the recent activities to them, the two think of him as non-communicator, keeping things to himself so others wouldn’t know about to annoy him. If one event is known, he'll simply say _Time out_ with a push the button on his staff and say _Time in_ when the situation was restored. One slip up in time could cause unsuitable results if not correctly pin pointed exactly and he wouldn’t allow one to pass him by.

While Clockwork can see through multiple time points, the Observants couldn’t. They can see through a linear concept of an event only. Not to mention that they can’t be allowed to interfere with events through time unless being accompanied by Clockwork. For these facts, the Observants can rely on Clockwork to no end, meaning to Clockwork to work with them differently. Although they have ideal differences, he can’t help but be aggravated by their nagging to manipulate certain points.

"You would know what happen to the boy, then..." Observant number one spoke in a hushed voice.

Clockwork tilted his head, letting his smile drop to a frown and turn towards the Observants with an expressionless face. He knew what will happen to the halfa, heck even the others know how the event will turn out. There’s no chance that he will attack him without escaping his grasp, certainly coming into contact with the older halfa gentleman along the way that would cause a disturbance in his plannings. Trouble always slips by the two halfas in every turn of path, more for the elder halfa could handle himself.

New enemies rise and fall, but some come back, better than before, but this time... This time, Clockwork knew what the younger halfa will become of... And finding out about it, the effects from the occurrence wasn't going to be pleasant for others around him. Such a thing could make a risk that even one being can't handle alone. The bloody pain about the upcoming battle… It just makes him nauseated to think about how wrong it follows through.

Sure, there would not be any deaths, close calls maybe, so that was okay. Pain is surely present, but three will have the most, especially the targeted ones. Damages are a sure win throughout the whole time line. Those thoughts put him to concern. He will intervene when the time is right, not a minute early, not a minute late. For now, though, the path has begun to create itself.

Silence permeated the room in a thick layer for a bit as each of them was occupied with their thoughts until Clockwork spoke slowly in whisper, "I do unfortunately... And he'll be after him in every turn, including myself. I'll keep an eye on the boy, but I won't intervene until it gets too serious for him to handle alone." His voice picked up at the end. More silence came after, thicker this time in seriousness.

Observant number two sighed in improvement afterward, yet laced with distrust. The Observants knew Clockwork won't listen to them, telling the ghost that his priorities weren’t needed as much as they were before. Even with warning, he'll blow them off and cheat the flow of time to save the young halfa from trouble, like he did with Dark Dan. It’s better to kill the enemy before they rise in full power, and they have learned the lesson too harshly. They are lucky, but it won’t bring them there again.

Clockwork only did it because the ghost human deserved a second chance like the others have had. All of them, even with the teacher, were a part of Dan’s plans to make Danny have the same occurrence like his alternate past. He remembered what he told the boy vividly, and it was possibly plaguing his head on what he did possibly right or wrong. After all, the ghost teen was a valuable asset to the Ghost Zone and Earth plain. And the boy thinks Clockwork is a good choice for advice when having no clue to link what’s next through his journeys. The timing couldn’t be helped; the moment was perfectly set up purposely.

Clockwork sighed once more under his breath before turning back to the main screen, the middle orb viewing the midnight sky with shining and dim stars and a full, glowing, silver moon casting a silver haze throughout its viewing.

As he did turn away, the two Observants made their choice to leave the observatory. Observant number two went out first, but as Observant number one was about to go with him, he turned his head. The alien-looking ghost glared firmly in authority, a warning glance thrown at Clockwork. "Don't make him fall into his influence. The last he needs is to be tempered with."

Clockwork nodded and Observant number one went out.

After Observant number one went out and Clockwork’s back turned towards the screen, a shadow forgotten to be checked out hid behind a massive gear up in the ceiling, the metal non-moving unlike the many turning gears. Both claws were set on the still, slightly glinting metal and tail moving back and forth drolly. He had a craving smile etched on his lips, eyes narrowed in amusing observation and curiosity. He floated silently off the gear and sunk below the now moving metal, clinking back to its rhythm like the other metal gears.

Once on the floor with his tail still swishing nonchalantly and wittily, he advanced towards the time walker ghost. Not a bad idea about sneaking up on the all-knowing ghost undetected; it’s almost very humorous to him. Could the time viewer not discover him at the moment? He smirked at the satisfying conclusion. A claw outstretched beside him, sharp and ready to pierce through ectoplasm and cloth, and he brings it above his head. _‘This will be a delightful killing,’_ he thought while smiling gleefully.

Clockwork felt the still air turning silently eerie. It never changes unless a dark presence was in the same room. He jerked his sight behind him and maneuvered out of the way of a slamming claw’s path, getting a deep, triple cut on his cloak and back. The action caused the time ghost to be pushed back. The force slammed him into a giant gear, hitting his back painfully against the metal piece. There sure will be ectoplasm coating it.

The sharp knives punctured into the floor. The shadow figure then glared menacingly at Clockwork, no mouth shown by Clockwork’s view, and pulled his claws out swiftly from the floor they dug through. The dark figure started to advance him, an irritating clicking noise coming from impatient claws. He swiped again horizontally, targeting Clockwork’s glass-cased chest, but missed when the time ghost dodged the hit.

Rolling twice to his right, the time inspector laid on his stomach, both elbows propping his upper half up. He too glared at the shadow for attacking him without knowing it was in his lair. Why didn’t Clockwork sense the shadow before, let alone know it was coming? Knowing where and when the subject was present is useful on ghosts like himself, but why not this thing? With foolishness filled in his head, he lifted himself up so he’s in a sitting position, the wisp of his peacock blue tail flickering and laying by his right side.

 _“How_ did you get passed by my detection, shadow being?” Clockwork hissed with his head straight forward, getting himself off the floor immediately.

At the same time, he started to float slowly, and a small amount of space between him and the floor were mere inches apart. The marks began restricting much of his movement and he felt slimy goo staining his back, no doubt the injury is beginning to bleed into his clothing. He hated to be right about the slight jolts cutting in from the surprise. Clockwork scoffed mentally as to no avail of getting rid of this attacker right away and stayed on the ground against a still gear, continuing to glare at the shadow for ripping his claws across his back and nearly getting his chest.

The shadow smirked pleasingly as he saw Clockwork flinching from his wonderful attack and moved closer to the time ghost, eagerness laced in his bloody, slit eyes. _“Lovely…”_ the black silhouette declared with a whispery voice, kneeling in front of Clockwork’s face and nabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb so their orbs meet each other, _“Thought you were tougher than you were back in the days.”_ He smiled gently intimidating and let goes of Clockwork’s chin, _“Guess that’s my mistake!~”_

 _‘A mistake on his part? This insolent beast doesn’t know what he’s talking about.’_ Clockwork thought, a look of doubtfulness masking his face. He stayed in place and can see that his enemy raising his claw once again with an invisible smirk. At the last second with a snap of his head, he gritted his teeth and shot off the floor. A slicing sound was heard; the sleek, black knives pierced the floor again, deepening in more than the other. They felt the air move quick and graceful for a quick second between themselves.

As high as he can fly, Clockwork gripped one of his hands in a fist and release twice, knowing his staff was indeed now missing in his grip. This could’ve been worse, but he won’t allow such idea to interfere. His staff was across the floor next to an active gear, drawn close beside its rotation. No doubt the staff can block the cycle once it’s lodged in its teeth. He’ll have to go for it to beat this knock-off ghoul and escape. It is only a shot worth taken as he decided to go for the idea, and he leaped to the other side. The claws came down quickly as they were drawn, nearly nabbing Clockwork’s light blue wisp while he levitated an inch across the floor. His staff was almost close enough to reach before it became broken by the gear teeth.

After lifting his staff up, he called out, _“Time out!”_

The second those two words rang and the hands quickly turning at the head, the whole room flooded with a shade of gray. The black figure that was coming at him stopped dead in the air when hit by the gray, his extended claw nearly two inches from Clockwork’s face. With an advantage like this at hand, everything can be stopped, and he was glad the shadow was frozen at the right time before it can harm him again. If it had come at the wrong moment, he could have had been brutally punctured; or worse, as he thought about the different possibilities.

Now that he can think without being rushed while time is stopped, the time keeper starts off on how he couldn’t tell what that thing wanted from him right now. Clockwork never met any resident who looked like this in the Ghost Zone, with the exception of Ms. Spectra’s appearance, let alone acknowledged the thing’s existence. How was it that this being came from somewhere unbeknownst to the time watcher? It could have come from one of the many doors floating about. No, that could not be that answer because he would have known that the black figure slipped out.

Hmm… Maybe some type of portal had opened up from the other side? That could be a plausible answer, but it didn’t make sense as there were two portal devices made between the Ghost Zone and Earth, both at the two halfa’s homes. There could be those dimensional rifts that rarely pop up, but those don’t stay long as soon as they arrive. Clockwork sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever the outcome of the answer may be, he might as well find out about its origins first.

Closing his eyes, he searched through his mind for any information on the now updated timeline and found out this creature was present around the same time the ghost hero was created in the portal. The being followed through the moments, always having an observant look in its eyes, a shady aura lingering around it. Now how was it present in similar places as the child? The silhouette was hidden out of his view, yet he can see its slit, red eyes gazing at the boy and his friends everywhere they have gone. Why doesn’t Clockwork know about this? What reason is connecting these two? And how was it that he never took notice of this stranger from the very beginning?

As frustrating and confusing this is being dealt with, and the controllable amount of questions popping through his thoughts, the only logical reason this has was a planned motive involving the ghost teen. He has to know about whom this is and what its purpose is doing in the Ghost Zone, let alone with the ghost boy outside the zone without the access of seeing the future.

When he was interrupted by a lack of levitation, he felt the energy draining out of him. So this is from the marks that affect him. Great… Another troublesome occurrence, but it’s nothing that serious. Might as well unfreeze time, get out swiftly, and reserve what’s left until it heals. He floated down until he sat on the floor, curling his ghost tail around him. His grip on his staff tightened a bit, little hesitation surfacing. No, no hesitation; this has to be done quickly.

Clockwork raised his staff, pressing the button, and saying the two words that makes time start once again, he created a light blue portal while the gray shade fades away. The portal takes him in and disappears as the shadow was unfrozen.

The shadow’s momentum as he was about to attack the time ghost began to pull him where the ghost originally floated. The sudden realization that the wielder of time wasn’t present anymore in his lair slaps him hard and he was about to hit straight into the wall instead, about to face-plant into it. With a shock look on his face, the shadow figure abruptly turned his body at an angle so that his tail wisp would hit the wall instead of his face. A thud was heard and air was rushing around him; the shadow levitated in the middle of the room, a glare of disappointment implemented.

His lip curled in a smiling snarl. _“So, he got away from me…”_ He growled entertainingly, a throaty chuckle escaping his lips. _“Well, this will be a more interesting chase then… For me.”_

A black portal with red fading around the edges swirled opened behind him, an eerie sound resonating from the depths of black nothingness. He turns toward it, about to go through, but not before leaving without departing words in the open air, a toothy smirk replacing his smile.

_“Let the fun begin.”_

The portal closes behind him, leaving only the stilled air in the once inhabitant lair of the clock tower.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the revamped version of my first fanfiction on Wattpad. If you want to see how different the two prologues are, you can find the DP: Betrayal & Corruption draft version on my profile page. I hope this version is to your liking since I'm possibly a little rusty upon writing this story. Comments would be nice to see and thanks for reading!~
> 
> Fun fact: I had to look up the Wiki for the Observants and Clockwork during my writing on the revamp since I didn't have prior knowledge of what they did and how they've acted before. I think that I've gotten nearly close to accuracy the first time around. It's kinda funny, just having to re-watch the show once and write almost accurate characters that has little showing of what they do, because they've been shown possibly little in the whole 3 seasons of the series.


End file.
